It's a Glee thing to laugh at Supernatural
by ASSBUTTMARK
Summary: Sam et Dean tombent sur une affaire des plus classiques dans un Lycée de dingue : William McKinley High School. Tout semblait bien partit... jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent les membres du Glee Club. Entre humour, suspense et surnaturel, soyez prêt à tout !


**Author's Note :** _Bonjour, bonjour, "It's a Glee thing to laugh at Supernatural" est ma première fiction que je n'ai jamais faite, donc excusez moi d'avance si elle n'est pas très bonne même si pour le moment j'en suis plutôt fier je l'avoue (; Dans tous les cas, je fais ce que je peux pour montrer vraiment ce dont les personnages pensent et tout ci tout ça, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Merci à tout ceux qui s'y intéresseront (; Bonne lecture !_

**TV Shows :** _Pour Supernatural, ça se passerait plutôt pendant la saison 2 et pour Glee, ce serait aussi à la saison 2._

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas du tout, même si j'ai pu à plusieurs reprises changer un peu ça à __ma façon, j'ai vraiment essayé de garder le caractère de chaque personnage comme dans leurs séries respectives mais je ne les ai pas du tout créer._

* * *

**IT'S A GLEE THING TO LAUGH AT SUPERNATURAL.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre I _

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient en cœur… Oups mauvaise histoire ! C'était une journée bien triste et sombre, il avait plut toute la nuit, les oiseaux se cachaient probablement et le soleil n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez de toute la journée, il faisait sombre, des nuages gris flottaient dans le ciel menaçant de lâcher encore plusieurs gouttes.

Une voiture se gara devant le grand lycée de William McKinley High School, c'était une voiture que l'on pouvait remarquer à des kilomètres, d'un noir sombre mais d'une allure beaucoup plus… festive disons. C'était une vieille voiture mais qui paraissait neuve, une vraie perle rare. Un homme très grand et un autre plus petit sortirent de chaque côté de la voiture en une synchronisation presque trop parfaite. Tout deux habillés de costards cravates, des chaussures italiennes brillant de mille feux, on aurait dit des pingouins royaux ! Sauf que quelque chose était différent chez eux, ils avaient un air totalement pas accordé à leurs tenues, ou si je puis dire : leurs costumes.

Le plus petit fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre de celle-ci sortant un objet qui ferait frissonner n'importe qui. Il le cacha dans sa veste puis regarda son coéquipier d'un air intrigué :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Rien, pourquoi ? » Répondit le jeune homme ne voyant pas ce qui clochait.

« Tu comptes rester planter là à regarder ce lycée combien de temps ? Bouge ton cul on a du travail ! »

Le plus grand d'entre eux soupira exaspéré par son coéquipier puis s'approcha de lui et prit un autre objet du coffre de la vieille voiture le cachant exactement comme son ami – ou pas – avait fait.

Le plus âgé des deux regarda l'autre d'un air interrogateur, cherchant à savoir à quoi l'autre pouvait penser à ce moment précis :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore toi ?

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Tu devrais changer de réplique tu sais ?

- La ferme.

- Moi aussi j't'aime Sammy. » Ironisa le plus vieux d'entre eux – mais pas pour autant le plus grand physiquement d'ailleurs – faisant une nouvelle fois soupirer son frère.

« Je me disais que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posé un pied dans un lycée…

- Et ça te manque peut être ?

- Non pas vraiment… Les années lycée n'étaient pas vraiment les plus joyeux moments de ma vie mais ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici. Enfin, dans un lycée… Ca te manque à toi ?

- Le lycée c'est pour les cons !

- Oui, c'est ce que je dis : Ca te manque à toi ? » Se moqua Sam arquant un sourcil d'un air vainqueur.

« Haha, je pisse de rire. Bravo Sam, tu t'améliores…

- Rho allez Dean, faut pas être aussi susceptible comme ça. »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel puis lâcha un « Bouge-toi. » Alors qu'il commençait à marcher à l'entrée du lycée, Sam le suivit rapidement. Ils entrèrent chacun à leur tour dans le grand bâtiment si bien réputé de la ville. Aussitôt étaient-ils entrés dans la grand bâtisse, aussitôt ils changèrent d'expression. Leurs visages devinent sérieux, sévère peut être même, ils arboraient le visage parfait des agents du FBI qu'ils prétendaient être. Ils marchaient tout deux proches l'un de l'autre dans les longs couloirs du lycée, tous les regards se tournaient vers eux et les fixaient d'un air presque trop suspect. Ils se jetèrent tout deux un regard continuant leur marche vers le bureau du directeur de ce lycée. Dean se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise. Il détestait le lycée, il l'a toujours détesté, tout ce qu'il voulait était de s'enfuir de chaque lycée dans lequel leur père les avait traîné. Dean n'était d'ailleurs pas un élève modèle loin de là : insolent, sarcastique, fainéant, vulgaire, bagarreur, tombeur de ces dames, non il n'était clairement pas un élève modèle. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent : Il avait grandit et même si un malaise avait fait surface à son entrée ici, ce fut très vite effacer lorsqu'il remarqua les regards tournés vers lui et son frère. Ses regards paraissaient fuyants et en même temps très suspicieux, mais quelque chose d'autre s'y cachaient. Dean finit par en déduire que les élèves les voyaient comme les maîtres de la situation, des « supermen » disons, ne me demandez pas comment il en est arrivé à cette conclusion, le cerveau de Dean tourne souvent d'une manière différente de la normale. Il regarda son frère puis chuchota d'un ton enjoué :

« Ils nous prennent pour des Dieux ! »

Sam fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que son grand frère voulait dire par là. Dean arborait à présent un magnifique sourire en coin, marchant d'un pas assuré et ne montrant aucun signe d'hésitation. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il reçut une boisson orangée et glacée en pleine figure que son expression changea en une fraction de secondes et l'arrêta dans sa marche qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, était plus que certaine. Dean ouvrit grand la bouche lorsque ce truc visqueux venait d'atterrir sur sa face dans un splash que beaucoup connaissait dans ce lycée. Deux gamins habillés du blouson de l'équipe de football du lycée, les cerveaux de cette blague stupide, passaient à côté de lui en ricanant comme des porcs fiers de leurs coups. Sam ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à la tête de son frère maintenant tâchés de cette boisson gluante sur tout son visage, d'ailleurs, personne n'avait put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire autour d'eux à la vue de Dean et de son expression cachant un « FILS DE PUTE ! ».

Dean finit par froncer les sourcils et regarder les deux étudiants derrière lui qui s'étaient en allé rapidement pour fuir ses envies de meurtre. Il finit alors par retirer d'une main des bouts de ce truc dégueulasse de sa figure en criant un :

« Vous ferez bien de courir espèces de fils de—

- Dean !

- Sam ! T'as pas vu ce qu'ils ont fait ?

- Oh si je vois ! » Répondit-il se retenant de rire une nouvelle fois.

« Fais chier ! Je suis trempé jusqu'aux os à cause de ces cons ! » Dit-il commençant à marcher dans le sens opposé pour rattraper ceux qui avaient osé balancer une boisson sur Dean Winchester.

« Dean, c'est pas le moment !

- Je vais les tuer !

- Dean…

- Sam ! Je me suis pris un truc dégueulasse en pleine gueule alors tu te la fermes et tu me suis, je vais leur régler leurs comptes à ces petits fils de—

- BONJOUR ! »

Les deux frères furent obliger de s'arrêter face à une lycéenne affichant un sourire immense. Elle était plutôt petite, tout du moins par rapport à Dean et Sam, ses yeux marrons étaient grands ouverts, sa franche lui tombait sur le front dans une courbe parfaite, ses cheveux étaient longs et bruns, elle se tenait droite comme un i en face des deux pseudo agents du FBI qui la regardèrent de haut en bas d'un air plutôt étrange que je trancherai entre la surprise et l'interrogation. La jeune fille portait une jupe jusqu'au dessus des genoux plutôt simple mais un peu trop longue au gout de Dean et un t-shirt blanc avec de toutes petites fleurs rouges claires qui lui donnaient des airs encore plus enfantin que la normale. Elle avait joint ses mains et les regardait fixement ne retirant à aucun moment son énorme sourire. Dean écarquillait les yeux lorsqu'il finit par répondre :

« Bonjour… ? »

La jeune fille prit un grand souffle puis enchaîna :

« Je m'appelle Rachel Berry, je suis jolie oui je sais merci, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis la capitaine du Glee Club, enfin capitaine, façon de parler. Vous venez à cause des meurtres des lycées voisins ? Oui ça doit être ça, il y a eut pleins de morts dans les autres lycées de la ville et des alentours, mais ça vous le savez déjà. Vous croyez que ça va arriver ici aussi ? Moi je pense que oui, après tout, pourquoi pas nous ? Tout le monde a peur de venir mais moi je m'en fiche je viens quand même ! Et puis Finn y vient, il me protégera - Finn est mon petit ami en passant - Il est trop beau et trop chou et il chante comme un DIEU, sûrement le meilleur petit ami du monde entier ! Vous êtes plutôt mignons aussi vous savez mais désolée je suis déjà prise ! Dans tous les cas, vous allez attraper le malade qui tuent les lycéens hein ? Non mais parce que j'ai pas très envie qu'il ramène ses fesses ici, OH mais attendez, ça se trouve ils sont plusieurs ! Non j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'ils viennent ici ! Vous trouvez que je parle trop ? Vous vous y habituerez croyez-moi ! Attrapez ce psychopathe sinon je vais faire une crise de paranoïa c'est clair ? Et puis, vous attendez quoi pour répondre ? »

Elle avait enchaîné ça à une vitesse tellement incroyable que Dean et Sam ne savaient plus vraiment quoi répondre. Sam avait la bouche ouverte cherchant par où commencer alors que Dean avait les sourcils levés et un air stupide sur le visage. Celui-ci finit par fermer la bouche, reprendre un air plus sérieux et se racler la gorge avant de répondre enfin :

« Finn vous protégera c'est ça ? Avec quoi ? Une chanson de Céline Dion ? »

Sam donna un coup de coude à Dean et le regarda d'un air sévère. Dean haussa les épaules innocemment en guise de réponse.

Rachel pencha la tête sur le côté fronçant les sourcils cherchant certainement à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Elle finit par dire une main sur le menton :

« Quel étrange personnage… » Elle se redressa puis se remit à sourire : « Mais j't'aime bien. »

Elle donna une petite tape à la joue de Dean certainement affectueusement mais Dean ne le vit pas vraiment de cet œil, elle grimaça alors regardant sa main maintenant imprégner d'un liquide gluant :

« Beurk, faudrait apprendre à se laver. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis passa à côté de Dean pour s'en aller. Celui-ci la regarda marcher reprenant son air stupide. Il tourna ensuite de nouveau vers Sam :

« Ca, c'était bizarre. »

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois à la tête qu'affichait son frère. Dean fronça ensuite les sourcils puis se retourna pour la regarder marcher, Sam fit de même. Dean répliqua d'un ton presque sérieux :

« Ca m'étonnerait pas si c'est elle ce fichue esprit qui tue les gamins… »

Sam pouffa de rire :

« Dean, c'est qu'une lycéenne comme les autres…

- Ah oui ? Elles ont vachement changé alors ces lycéennes…

- Elle fait partit du Glee Club.

- Et alors ?

- Dean ! Le Glee Club, c'est pour les ringards !

- Ah ok.

- Est-ce que tu es déjà allé en cours ou tu prétendais seulement ?

- Je sais plus. »

Sam secoua la tête puis recommença à marcher en direction du bureau du proviseur : Monsieur Feggins.


End file.
